What happened to us?
by Forbidden Heartbeat
Summary: Starts at Ep.24 - Yi Jung and Ga Eul discuss at Namsan stairs and decide to become friends. However, can they be friends despite the feelings they have for each other? What happens when Ga Eul meets someone that could potentially be her soul mate after Yi Jung? Can they move on properly? First fanfiction ever! Next update: June 28- almost done!/ in a dark place. Reviews please! :)
1. Prologue

Hi Everyone!

This is my first ever fanfiction that I wrote. It is probably messy and needs work but please help me by reviewing it and telling me how it was! This is my own spin off at Episode 24 as Yi Jung comes to see Ga Eul. The scene where they discuss in front of the fire never happened. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

**_Four Years Ago..._**

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were meeting in a coffee shop. Yi Jung asked if Ga Eul could take a break to discuss some issues with him. Knowing that Jan Di was missing and that it was probably the topic sunbae wanted to discuss, she agreed to his proposition. Little did she know what she just agreed to when he asked her if they could discuss their own relationship now…

Yi Jung was walking stiffly beside the young lady. His thoughts were all jumbled and he was trying very hard to form a sentence that would make sense. "Ga Eul-yang, I… "

Ga Eul beat him to his own game and cut him. "I'll go first." Her tone was confident and brave; she was gathering the last of her energy and courage to admit what she denied the whole time. She knew that he would not be easily tamed as the forever young Casanova. She knew he was able to love, but she wasn't convinced yet he could do it twice…and she wasn't up for the challenge. She hurt too much over this boy. She knew that this decision would hurt and heal her at the same time. "You don't have to feel like you are obligated. I know everything. I know how you feel. So I'm not going to look for you from now on." There. She said it. She decided that moving on was her best option because waiting for Yi Jung sunbae was like waiting for rain in the middle of the desert. Almost like a miracle. Her beliefs about soul mates and destiny had been shaken and she wasn't sure anymore if Yi Jung sunbae was her soul mate anymore. So she decided to let destiny decide for her.

"Ga Eul-yang!" Yi Jung wasn't expecting this from his country bumpkin. He wanted to tell her to wait for him as he leaves for Sweden and that he would come back a better man for her. He knew that he had a lot to prove to her but for once in his life, he wanted to try. He wanted to try for her sake, for his own sake and for the sake of a possible future together. He was thinking of any reply to make her change her mind when she spoke up again.

"My teacher…No…Eun Jae once told me that she had no regrets because she did everything that she could. Thank you. For giving me the opportunity to do everything that I could." Ga Eul felt relief run through her spine. She knew that what she did was right and that it was her first step to healing her heart. She knew that it would be hard but with her freshman year in university on the corner, her job at the porridge shop, her pottery classes (because despite the fact that she started for him, she wanted to continue for herself), and her tutoring unprivileged kids; she knew that time would pass by like lighting and that she wouldn't have too much time to miss him. Luckily, she wasn't too close to the other F4 otherwise the possibility of her meeting Yi Jung would increase.

_"Thank You. For giving me the opportunity to do everything that I could."_

_Did I take away all her energy? All her light? Yi_ Jung thought to himself. He knew that she gave him a great deal of her time and of her heart. He knew that she felt to exhaustion trying to make him understand the significance of a regretting a loved one. However, he never knew that all her actions took such a toll on her mind. His trail of thought got cut short when she started speaking again.

"I will let you know when Jan Di calls. Then … Bye." Ga Eul slowly turned away from him and decided to walk down the stairs on her own. She didn't want to turn around and see his face, scared that she will ask him to forget everything she just said and to go back to being awkward friends. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she bit the inside of her cheek, helping her to keep those tears in check. She didn't want to look weak in front of him, especially when she did so well just minutes earlier.

Yi Jung blankly started at Ga Eul, or at least at where she was standing. He couldn't move after her declaration and was shocked by what he just heard. So Yi Jung, renowned ladies-man was speechless in front of Ga Eul, a girl that was clearly out of boundaries for him. He didn't mind breaking hearts of women that were only playmates or that only wanted him for his money and for his looks. But for some odd reason, breaking Ga Eul's heart was not what he wanted. She was able to see through his Casanova facade and she liked him for who he was in the inside. He knew that he should have allowed her to move on and to go on with life without him but selfishly…he couldn't bring himself to think like that. He knew that he needed her in his life, no matter under which title. He wasn't ready to let go of her just yet. He turned around and saw her figure at the bottom of the stairs, and dashed towards her before it was too late.

She started to speed up when a strong hand got a hold of her wrist and stopped her path short. Scared of her own reaction, she turned toward the hand that caught her and kept looking directly to the stairs, not meeting eyes with Yi Jung. She was about to tell him not to worry about her, that she will be fine…

"Ga Eul-yang…" His voice was soft and inviting, making her forget everything that she just said. Only Yi Jung was able to have such an effect on her. She felt her knees weakening and her heart thumping crazily in her chest. She was barely back to reality when he continued. "Ga Eul-yang…I'm sorry I can't return your feelings" _Lie. _"..but I don't think we should do this." _Let me show you I can change, that I can be better than this. _"But you are someone special for me and I don't want us to keep away from each other." Yi Jung knew that he was flirting dangerously between love and friendship at this point but he didn't care. He just couldn't bear to live without Ga Eul in his life. "I mean, we have the same group of friends and as Jan Di and Jun Pyo's relationship get more serious, there will be many occasion to meet and we can't always avoid each other…" As Yi Jung was talking, he never released his hold on Ga Eul, whether emotionally or physically. He was giving her an option she never considered. Mostly because she didn't feel strong enough to go there yet. She knew that she would meet him from time to time for different events but she thought that when it came, she would have worked her way through the evening. As Ga Eul stayed silent, Yi Jung continued. "Listen, the reason why I wanted to meet you was because I have big news..." Ga Eul looked at him confused. "…I've been accepted at the University of Sweden to further pursue my studies in pottery. I will be leaving soon enough and I don't want you to be out of my life during my time away. We will be away from each other for about 4 years so we can use that time to get our emotions in check and to move on with life don't you think?"

Ga Eul was slowly taking in all the information Yi Jung just said. Four years? Sweden? It's not like he was in Busan or Jeju…He would be in Sweden! Thousands of miles away. Different time zones. She knew that she needed to distance herself from him but she hoped to cross path with him once in awhile and watch him from afar when she could. She wasn't expecting him to literally be out of her life for good. Ga Eul was brought back to reality when she heard his sweet voice again. She looked up to see his face, a little smile adorning his face and those puppy eyes she couldn't say no to…

"Ga Eul-yang… I would really love it if we could be friends. I could really use one and despite having the other F3 already, a feminine and sound presence in my life would be greatly needed." He said the last line smirking adorably to her and she knew then she was a goner. He could have asked her to go to get lost in the country side and she would have agreed to his proposition.

Yi Jung knew that no women ever said no to him when he used his so-called deadly combos. He wasn't thinking of using his charming skills in order to keep Ga Eul in his life but he felt a hinge of desperation knowing that she wanted to walk away from him that he decided to use any method he could find to keep her in his life, underhanded or not. However, Yi Jung was happily surprised when he finally got Ga Eul's answer.

"Alright sunbae. We could try this whole friendship thing. You have been very nice to me and I could use a friend like you as well." Ga Eul tried her best to smile while saying that. "You might get very lonely in Sweden so having friends to come back to would keep you motivated. I think this is a good middle ground that I can work in."

Yi Jung was ecstatic hearing what she said. He held his hand to her, hoping she would shake on their newly found friendship. She gladly took the hand he offered, trying her best to ignore the little electric sparks that were coming from the touch of his hand. "Friends?" Yi Jung attempted to use the alien word he never used with a woman. "Friends." Ga Eul answered him simply. They both realized that their handshake was taking starting to feel awkward when Ga Eul retracted her hand first. Yi Jung smiled awkwardly at her "You know, now that we are friends you should stop calling me sunbae. You've were never my hoobae to start with since you weren't attending Shinhwa High School. I'm guessing you picked up the suffix because of Jan Di." Ga Eul chuckled quietly which made Yi Jung's heart beat a tiny beat louder.

"Sunbae, you are right, how should I call you then? I don't want to call you oppa like all your conquests do" Ga Eul sent him a wink while saying that which was her best attempt to try hiding her sadness and disappointment. "Should I just start calling you Yi Jung-ah?"

Yi Jung liked the ring of Ga Eul pronouncing his name. She said his name sweetly and softly, without any lust or desire that his bedmates sometimes had in their voice. It was pure and simple. He really liked it.

"I like it" Yi Jung retorted with an increasing grin. "You should call me Yi Jung-ah from now on."

They both smiled at each other, knowing that they weren't expecting this ending but that this compromise could work. All they could hope for was that they could keep up the friendship card for a long time…

* * *

Thanks for reading through up to here! Leave a review as to what I should be careful in my writing. I am working on Chapter 1 as well. Hoping I can have it done by tomorrow as to get people curious about this fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 0

Thanks for the few reviews in the few hours that followed my first post! I wanted to share two chapters on the first day just to give you an idea where this is going. I haven't reviewed this chapter carefully yet. It is almost 2AM and I decided to go sleep before. But yet I really wanted to post this chapter. My plan for this story is to have 15 chapters or so. Not counting the previous one and this one. I will see how to adapt it afterwards if needed. Hope you enjoy Chapter 0! :)

* * *

Chapter 0

_**One Year Ago…**_

Chu Ga Eul was in the library. Her finals' week was coming around the corner and she had a lot to do. She was studying in order to become an Arts teacher for kindergarten and elementary school level. She had portfolios and projects to hand in as well as a comprehensive paper that discussed the importance of arts and culture in the development of children with difficulties, especially for autistic children. She was starting to lose hope, wondering if she could really finish everything on time. She was softly dozing off to the land of dreams when a warm sensation caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes to a can of coffee held by a hand she knew too well…

_**Flashback…**_

Ga Eul met Seung Ho in Children's Literature class. Despite being in her third year of university, she made very little friends in her department. Whenever she had time she would spend it with Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin. After Yi Jung left for Sweden, she became closer with his friends, filling the gap he left in her life with them. The few friends she made in her department wanted to teach in Middle and High School, leaving her alone during her more advanced classes. She sat in class beside an empty desk, seeing that everyone was chit-chatting joyfully with each other already. She took out her books and waited for the teacher to come in. Few minutes later, the teacher walked through the door, followed by a young man that seemed out of breath. Ga Eul chuckled, seeing that even third years could be lost. The man came up to her and sat in the empty desk beside her as the teacher introduced himself and the curriculum for the course.

"Psht." Ga Eul thought she heard something from her neighbor but decided to ignore it, and to focus on what the teacher said.

"Psht. Yah you with the headband!" Her neighbor whispered to her loudly enough for few heads to turn around. Ga Eul blushed a little bit and turned to her classmate politely and said: "Could you please keep it low? I am trying to listen here!" She turned her head towards the teacher, hoping that her classmate would have the decency to stop talking. Sadly, she was wrong when she heard:

"I am trying to take notes as well but I forgot my pencil case in my locker! Can I borrow a pen red-headband aghassi?" She turned around puzzled by how her classmate was calling her. She ignored his remarks and lent him a pen, hoping to kill the conversation. She turned her attention back to the teacher who was explaining the breakdown of the grades and a brief explanation of the projects that will occur during the semester. The teacher explained that the projects would be done in teams of two and that the teams would be effective for all projects in this class. Ga Eul mindlessly scanned the class in search for a class partner when she heard the annoying voice once again…

"Psht! Want to team up for the projects?" As shy as Ga Eul was, she definitively didn't want to work with the man sitting beside her. He was almost late, forgot his pencil case…not the best teammate material. But then she thought that he made it through three years of university and that she was way too shy to find a partner on her own. "Sure." She heard her mouth say before she could think everything through. She was surprised at herself for accepting so easily without knowing the guy more but Ga Eul couldn't back down anymore. She would just have to work with what she has.

The bell rang and students started to pack up to leave for their next class. Ga Eul was about to step out when a hand caught her wrist and made her turn around. "Hey, just thought I would give you back your pen." Her neighbor bemused a shy smile as he gave her the prop. "My name is Yang Seung Ho by the way." Now that she looked at him, he was quite handsome for such a clumsy guy. He had dyed his short hair a dark auburn/red that was holding with spray. He was not muscular but was fit, he didn't have a beer belly and his strong arms could be seen when he wore a t-shirt. He was taller than Ga Eul, '_Even taller than Yi Jung'_ she thought. She smiled at herself, realizing Yi Jung would have looked good in the same shirt as well…

"Earth to missy!" Ga Eul came back to reality as she heard his manly voice. She smiled a shy smile at him and introduced herself. "Hi. My name is Chu Ga Eul. I am a third year in Kindergarten Education. Nice to meet you" She held her hand outwards to shake his gently. She didn't realize that Seung Ho was completely smitten by Ga Eul's innocent beauty already…

As time went by, both students learnt to work with each other and even to became good friends. Ga Eul discovered that Seung Ho was two years older than her. He travelled the world during two years after High School before settling in university. He worked at a bookstore and volunteered at an orphanage in the outskirts of Seoul every two weeks. He was a good student, despite the first impression she had of him and they worked really well together. They were praised by both teacher and classmates and received good grades in all their projects. What started by projects meetings developed into study dates and coffee talks. Ga Eul was glad she finally made a good friend outside of the F4 circle.

_**End of Flashback…**_

Ga Eul took the coffee from Seung Ho's hand and smiled as to thank him for the beverage. Seung Ho sat beside her, as exhausted as he was. They were studying for the final exam together in the library when he decided to take a break. Ga Eul, wanting badly to not give up yet, stayed in the library and kept a watch on his belongings while he took a breath of fresh air.

"Ga Eul-ah, I think you should call it a night. You look exhausted!"

"Oppa, the exam is in two days…I cannot call it a night! I am not ready for this!"

Seung Ho chuckled. He allowed her to call him oppa rather than a school-related suffix to get closer to her. He also secretly really liked the sound of Ga Eul saying oppa.

"I am sure you are ready. How about a bet?" Ga Eul looked confused as Seung Ho smirked mysteriously at her. He continued: "If I get an A, you buy me dinner. If you get an A, I'll buy you dinner."

Ga Eul, still confused, both by her fatigue and by the bet Seung Ho just proposed asked: "And what if we both get A's?" She smiled, laughing at the non-sense of the bet.

"Then we'll go for dinner twice". Seung Ho winked as he said the last sentence. Seung Ho knew he liked Ga Eul since the first day he met her. He wasn't sure of her feelings though. He never met any other friends of hers, nor any potential boyfriend material around her. Sure, Ga Eul had her fair share of admirers but she would decline all of them. The fact that Seung Ho was often there when those suitors came to see her made him feel happy, since he was the only male figure that was constant in her life.

Ga Eul smiled back at him innocently… "Call!" And she went back to her books. He smiled fondly at her, knowing that food was her weakness and that he could take the occasion to ask her on a date formally.

Ga Eul had a hitch that Seung Ho oppa liked her a little bit. She could see his eyes when suitors would come ask her for a date or when waiters would gaze at her while he was ordering drinks. She liked the little jealousy and the fact that he wasn't hiding his feelings. Ga Eul would sometimes wonder what it would be like to go on a date with Seung Ho oppa. She could see few girls whispering in the always when he passed by. Seung Ho went out with a girl in the beginning of the semester but it ended quickly as he lost interest. Ga Eul had reprimanded him for being so volatile and he just told her that he knew what he was looking for and the girl was not it. Since then, Seung Ho and she became very close. He would walk her to class and sometimes home whenever she left the library late. He would call from time to time during week end, asking her to go do some volunteering with him whenever she had time and go for lunch whenever they were both on campus. He was not the clingy type and yet, he was able to push away any suitors that stuck to Ga Eul a little bit too long, which she was grateful for.

Ga Eul started daydreaming when something…or someone kissed her forehead. Shocked and embarrassed, she opened her eyes only to meet Seung Ho's as he was merely inches away from her face.

"Yah Ga Eul…if you keep it like this you won't get much food in your stomach! The kiss was for good luck in memorizing everything! Don't think too much." Seung Ho said as he winked and went back to his books. Ga Eul was blushing profusely at his action, not knowing how to react.

Seung Ho, on the other hand, was laughing internally at his own guts. '_How could I kiss her in the middle of the library!_' he thought. He just turned his head to look at her and saw her daydream openly and he couldn't stop staring at her. She looked beautiful despite her hair tied in a bun and her oversized glasses and t-shirt that were her official study uniform. She couldn't care less how she looked at the library, as long as she worked well in it. That was one thing that Seung Ho admired of her. She was not a stereotypical beauty but her strength of character was remarkable. He was staring mindlessly at her when the urge to kiss her overpowered his will. He leaned silently to kiss her forehead when she finally got out of her happy land. He promised himself to show her his true feelings little by little. But for now, that would have to suffice.

_**Few weeks later...**_

Rinnnnnnng. Rinnnnnnng.

"Coming!" Ga Eul closed the sink tap and dried her hand with the dishcloth as she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ga Eul-yang!"

"Yi Jung-ah!" Ga Eul was glad to hear Yi Jung's voice. She had missed him a lot lately. She has been so busy studying for her finals and Yi Jung had an exhibit going on in Sweden that both barely had time to talk.

They have kept in touch since he left for Sweden. They could contact each other at least twice a week, either via phone or e-mail. After the first year or so, she was able to talk comfortably with Yi Jung about all her problems, forgetting the awkward encounter they had at the Namsan stairs.

"How have you been?" Yi Jung smiled softly as he asked her about her day. He missed her a lot. Not only her, he also missed the F4 but for some odd reasons, he missed Ga Eul a lot more. She was a very tedious student and he sometimes felt like he was left on the backburner but he understood her priorities. He had a lot of projects in Sweden as well and was extremely busy but being alone in a country he could not call home made him feel very lonely. He called his F4 brothers every week without a fault but he would always miss his country bumpkin when that happened. He was glad that after a year or so of distancing, they were now able to talk things freely without burden.

They kept talking about what happened in their lives lately and what happened in school. Yi Jung would tell her that he wasn't meeting anyone which she never believed. She would tease him that Sweden girls had heard of his reputation and that nobody wanted to date the Casanova of Korea. He would then proceed to tease Ga Eul about her suitors that always happened to have weird tendencies. They loved to talk for hours but this time, Ga Eul received a text message that interrupted her call.

_You owe me a dinner darling. ;) _

_Seung Ho_

Ga Eul blinked twice as she understood the underlining statement her classmate just made.

"Yi Jung-ah…Sorry but I have to go. I will call you later. Bye!" And she hung up.

Yi Jung looked at his phone confused and worried. Ga Eul was not the type to hang up on him. He tried to call her but there would be no answer. He tried again with the same result. He decided to go back to his duties and would call her later that day.

After hanging up, Ga Eul rushed to her room, leaving her phone in the kitchen, in order to open the school's website. She was excited that the grades were posted on Internet already but she was slightly anxious for her grade. As the school page loaded, a small icon on the bottom right corner of her desktop popped up.

SeungHo: So…are we going for dinner once or twice? ;)

GaEul: Oppa! Congrats! I knew you would do well. As for my grade, I'm not sure yet. I am opening the school's page.

Ga Eul looked for her grades in her personal page and got very excited when she saw her grade! She was able to get an A despite few mistakes here and there.

GaEul: Oppa! I got an A! :D I'm guessing we are having two dinners soon!

Seung Ho looked at his screen and smiled happily at her answer. He was happy for so many reasons. He had a good grade, Ga Eul too, they were going to two dinners and on top of that…Ga Eul seemed genuinely happy to go out for dinner with him. He thought he would push his luck a bit more…

SeungHo: Congrats Ga-Eul! I knew you would do well! So…how about this dinner date? Are you free tonight?

Ga Eul started at her screen as she saw the word **date**. _'Date? Am I really going on a date with Seung Ho oppa?' _she smiled happily to herself. Seung Ho Oppa was a great guy that she had a lot of affinities with. She sometimes felt an electric current between the two of them when they were too close but she was quickly brushing it away as simple male/female interaction. But here he was, confirming what she thought. Seung Ho wanted to go on a date with her…She smiled at the idea and answered cheekily:

GaEul: Date? Do I need to wear a dress? Let's go for bulgogi tonight! Your treat~!

Unknowingly, this date was the start of many others to come…

* * *

Ouf! An almost Yi Jung less chapter! What am I thinking...? ;) It's up to you to discover!

Thanks for the love~


	3. Chapter 1

Hi loves! first of all, thank you for the love! I really appreciate it!

I really wanted to put this chapter on next week only but...for my first fanfiction I shall spoil you guys a bit ;) However, don't expect me to post every day! That is merely impossible. I will try to post every saturday afternoon - Eastern Time. My chapters will be written in advance hopefully and thus I will never be late delievering the dues! Keep reviewing and enjoy your reading! xo

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Present…**_

Yi Jung slowly woke up from his long flight. It has been awhile since he made the Sweden/Korea travel. However this time, despite his aching muscles, he feels relief. Relief that he doesn't have to go back. Relief that he can now stay with his friends and family in Korea. He graduated few days ago with high honors and became a force to be reckon with in the pottery world. He didn't tell anyone he was back yet. He told them that he wanted to conference call everybody prior to his arrival and surprise them in the F4 lounge.

Yi Jung rose from his seat and glided his way out of the plane and after completing the paperwork, he got out of the airport where his loyal orange Lotus was waiting. He asked his secretary to bring it and to keep it secret from everyone few days ago. He took a moment to breathe in the fresh air of Korea and he was happy to be finally home. He was very excited to see them soon and to see Ga Eul especially.

Yi Jung wasn't able to come back to Korea for the last year or so. With all his final examinations and thesis as well as his exhibits, Yi Jung decided to focus entirely on his craft. He wanted to come back better than he left; better as a potter, but also better as a man. Somehow during his stay, he realized that his interest towards women had change. He wasn't only looking for girls to spend a night only but for girls to fully understand him and to start a serious relationship with. Despite few trials here and there, he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't find love in Sweden and decided that his pots and his clay would be his everlasting love during his stay.

As Yi Jung drove to the F4's lounge, he noticed a car that wasn't owned by the remaining F3. He looked at it confused, wondering who between Jan Di and Ga Eul got their license. A shiver ran through his spine, thinking either one of them was on the roads and reminded himself never to leave the house when they were driving. A smile hitched itself on his face, hoping Ga Eul was learning how to drive so that he could teach her.

Yi Jung shushed the maids of his arrival in order to surprise his friends. He opened the door sneakily in order to get a glance of everyone. He could see Woo Bin playing pool with Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo in the corner of the room and saw three figures sitting in the couch. Jan Di and Ga Eul were chit-chatting joyfully but what bothered Yi Jung was the male presence sitting beside Ga Eul. They were turning their back at him so he had no idea who the other man was. He was staring blankly at the trio, not realizing that he left his hold on the door and that the latter was opening itself until the wall stopped its trajectory with a loud thump…

"YI JUNG-AH!" Woo Bin yelled and ran to his best friend. He hugged him tightly and patted his back. Yi Jung knew what that mean. It meant that Yi Jung is up for something big. The rest of the quatuor made their way to Yi Jung.

"Yi Jung! How come you didn't tell us you were coming today! We should have prepared a party for your arrival!" Jun Pyo said with a shaky voice. Jun Pyo was the worst liar ever and Yi Jung knew that his friends were hiding something from him. Jan Di came over to her boyfriend's side and hugged Yi Jung quickly. "It's great that you are back sunbae" She spoke as she gave him a small smile.

Ga Eul stiffened up in her seat when she heard Woo Bin yell. She wasn't expecting him to back that early and she wanted to break the news to Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo first. Jan Di knew that Ga Eul had been dating Seung Ho for the last year or so but respected her desire to keep it secret from the guys. She came today to the lounge with Seung Ho, hoping to introduce him to the guys and to prepare herself mentally for Yi Jung's arrival. She hadn't talked to Yi Jung about Seung Ho yet, she was scared that Seung Ho wasn't the one for her and that it would end up like her last relationship. She wanted to make sure that Seung Ho treated her right before presenting him to her friends. As their one year anniversary went by, she decided that it was the time for him to be introduced to the infamous F4…less Yi Jung.

Ga Eul looked at Seung Ho and gave him a smile, then she turned slowly on the other side to welcome the one she was scared to see. This was the first serious relationship Ga Eul had and she didn't know how the first love and the first boyfriend would collide together. She knew their personality were completely different. Whereas Yi Jung is impulsive and outgoing, Seung Ho had a more shy and calm personality, a bit like Ga Eul's. They were as similar as vinegar and oil but she somehow hoped that they would be able to become friends. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung, smiling softly at his confused face. She knew what was going on through his mind but she wasn't going to shove it in his face as soon as he arrived.

"Yi Jung-ah! It's great to see you!" She said as she embraced him in a tight hug. Yi Jung never looked at her during that time. He was staring at the man standing few steps behind Ga Eul. He could smell the sweet strawberry smell from Ga Eul's hair and her arms around him that were sending electric sparks all over his body but he ignored everything completely, lurking at the man that was still a stranger to him.

"Yi Jung-ah…" Ga Eul started again. "I would like you to meet someone." She turned around, smiling at Seung Ho and holding her hand in the air. Seung Ho caught it and smiled shyly at her, as he intertwined their fingers together.

"Hi Yi Jung-sshi. My name is Yang Seung Ho, I am Ga Eul's …boyfriend. It is nice to finally meet you. Ga Eul told me a lot about you." He smiled at Yi Jung and held his hand in front of him. Yi Jung blankly shook it while realizing what just happened…

'_Ga Eul's…boyfriend…boyfriend…' Did that man just said he was her BOYFRIEND?! AS IN LOVER?! WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS?! _Yi Jung was lost in his thoughts, never realizing that he was gripping on Seung Ho's hand with more strength. When he came back to reality he shook his head and tried to compose himself.

"I'm sorry Yang Seung Ho-sshi. I didn't mean to appear rude. I was just surprised that a man was able to find his way in this hopeless romantic that is Ga Eul." Ga Eul punched him lightly in the stomach. _'Good lord his stomach is so firm. He must have been working out a lot.'_ Ga Eul thought. Yi Jung continued his tirade.. "My name is So Yi Jung. I am friends with this bunch of monkeys but I was away in Sweden for my studies. It is nice meeting you as well." Yi Jung tried to contained the foreign feelings that were messing with his lucidity and decided to warn Seung Ho that hurting Ga Eul would be like detrimental to his health.

"Seung Ho-sshi. I hope you know what you are dealing with. Not only Ga Eul is a very good friend of ours but we will do everything we can to protect her. I hope my brothers have warned you beforehand because if you break her heart you might not make it alive." Yi Jung winked at him while Seung Ho smiled and chuckled.

"Don't worry Seung Ho-sshi. I have been warned by Jandi and Woo Bin already. I do not intend in hurting Ga Eul." He smiled and put his hand around her shoulder. She moved slightly closer to him in order to be comfortable and she put her hand around his waist. Yi Jung twitched slightly at their closeness. Seung Ho continued: "We have been together for a year already and we've known each other for two. I think I know what I am dealing with at this point."

Yi Jung blinked twice to be sure he understood what he was saying when Woo Bin interrupted.

"Alright alright. That's enough with the threatening! Everybody should go back to whatever they were doing. I'd like to have a word with my best friend privately if you don't mind…" Woo Bin winked the others away and dragged Yi Jung on the upper floor. Yi Jung had his hands forming fists and was ready to hit the first thing that came in his trajectory when suddenly Woo Bin woke him up for his thoughts.

"Yi Jung-ah…sorry… I didn't know they were together. Ga Eul asked me not to be followed by my men anymore and I just blindly accepted her request as she was in any danger except for the occasional creepy suitor. She told me she could deal with them so I granted her request. I didn't know she had a boyfriend. She came today in order to present him to us and we were as shocked as you were. Jan Di was aware of Seung Ho but she kept it secret from everyone, even from Jun Pyo…"

Yi Jung could hear what Woo Bin was saying but he had difficulty to assess the situation. He knew he was feeling furious that Ga Eul got into a relationship with a man without his knowledge. He couldn't understand why she would hide it from him as they were friends now. Close friends even. He was thinking of ways to confront Ga Eul about this when a voice interrupted him.

"…but Yi Jung-ah…It's not like you have a say in it right? I mean …you guys are friends." Ji Hoo came up the stairs to find Woo Bin and Yi Jung in a serious talk. Ji Hoo knew that Yi Jung really liked Ga Eul and vice versa but neither of them could admit it to each other. Ji Hoo thought their agreement of being friends was ridiculous but would not share his opinion. He would rather see how their friendship would develop into.

Yi Jung turned to Ji Hoo with red eyes, trying not to yell at his friend for saying…what is right. Yi Jung blinked and realizes what Ji Hoo was saying. Yi Jung was her friend. Yi Jung had no right to feel jealous or betrayed by the arrival of Seung Ho. He was simply a friend, and even a close friend shouldn't feel jealous. He was annoyed that Ji Hoo was right and that Yi Jung's pain was not acceptable.

Yi Jung smiled lightly at Ji Hoo and said: "Yeah…Ji Hoo you are right. I don't have anything to say about it. I just felt over-protective for a moment." He didn't wanted to admit to himself that this arrangement with Ga Eul was not ideal. He sometimes wanted to feel her in his arms and to kiss her whenever she was down on the phone but he knew he couldn't do it. Not only because they were far from each other but also because she tried very hard to move on and to push her back in her sadness would be too much.

He smiled at his friends and walked downstairs back to the lounge. He was greeted by Jun Pyo who invited him to get a drink and to play pool with them, which Yi Jung gladly accepted. They played together few rounds. Yi Jung losing more often then he should, as his mind kept drifting away. They were joined by the remaining F4 in a 2 versus 2 battle and as Yi Jung/Ji Hoo were winning, Ga Eul stepped closer and addressed herself to the group.

"Alright sunbaes, I think I will call it a night. I am exhausted." Seung Ho trailed few steps behind her. Automatically, Yi Jung proposed to drive her home when he was stopped by Ga Eul. "Don't worry Yi Jung, Seung Ho is driving me back home. I'll be fine." She smiled timidly at him. She knew that Yi Jung took extra care of Ga Eul compared to the other guys but she also knew that it would have to change.

Seung Ho might be a very understanding guy but he can't help to be jealous sometimes. He didn't like that Ga Eul was hanging out with a bunch of guys but after enjoying the evening in their company, he came to realize that Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo were platonic friends to Ga Eul and he was able to relax. However, he could feel something different about Yi Jung. He knew that Yi Jung was not a normal friend for Ga Eul. Seung Ho knew that Yi Jung and Ga Eul kept in touch despite the distance. He was also present from time to time when Yi Jung would call but Ga Eul would respectfully tell the person on the other side of the line that she was busy and that she would call back at a later time. Seung Ho was happy that he was a priority for Ga Eul and decided to trust her and to believe that she really loved him back despite his worries.

"It was nice meeting everyone. Hopefully we can gather around for some group activities soon!" Seung Ho spoke as he shook everyone's hand. He then proceeded to turn around with Ga Eul and caught her hand in his as they bounced off the lounge.

Somehow, the view of Ga Eul being so confident and happy with another man didn't fit well with Yi Jung. He had been four years away from her, hoping that her heartbreak would mend itself but never did he thought his feelings for her would strengthen with her being so far away. He felt annoyed again and decided to give up on the game and made his way to the bar…

Seung Ho and Ga Eul were walking hand in hand towards Seung Ho's car when the lady stopped him from walking further. Ga Eul turned to face her boyfriend and asked: "Oppa…are you alright? I mean, I know it's a lot to comprehend. That my friends are the famous F4 and that they all hang out with me and Jan Di despite us being commoners but somehow it happened. You don't mind right oppa?" Ga Eul smiled at him and Seung Ho smiled back while bringing her closer for an embrace.

"Don't worry Ga Eul-ah. Your friends seem really nice and very caring. I am happy you have such friends in your life. As long as you keep me in your life as well I can deal with any weird friends you might have." Ga Eul chuckled and punched him lightly in the stomach. "Oppa, they are not that weird. I'm happy you like them too. We can hang out everyone together sometimes!"

Seung Ho smiled at her and nodded. He didn't mind seeing her entourage, as long as she was with him. That's all he needed. They drove away to her apartment when he left her with a goodnight kiss on the cheek. He waited for her to be inside before leaving to his own studio. He felt relieve that their relationship was still the same despite the sudden announcement of her relationship to her friends.

Ga Eul came back home smiling to herself as she locked the door. She was relieved that everyone liked Seung Ho and that they were happy for her. She was walking towards her kitchen and grabbed the pitcher of water when her phone rang. _'That oppa…he barely left me 5 minutes and he wants to be sure I'm safe already'_ she thought as she picked up the phone to answer her boyfriend.

"Miss me already?" Ga Eul chuckled.

"Ga Eul-yang…"

* * *

How Evil am I?! mwahhahaha. leaving you guys for a week on this. Who knows, since it is my first fanfiction ever I might accelerate the process if a lot of you guys like my writing :)

I would like to offer you guys a piece in this fanfiction. I never thought I would receive that much love within the first hours of my fanfic. Thus, I need 3 korean names for girls. It can be random or it can be celebrities as long as it's girls' names. I will not say anything else but you will get a shout out if I use your idea~!

See you guys in 7 days! xo


	4. Chapter 2

Next chapter's up! I was feeling bad letting you guys wait too long on this so I'll try to update twice a week. It doesn't take that long to write but since I talk French as well, sometimes the grammar gets all confused up. Here is Chapter 2! Depending on the love, I'll upload Chapter 3 between Saturday and Monday ;)

Enjoy! xo

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ga Eul-yang…"

"Yi Jung?" Ga Eul was surprised to hear his voice. He sounded more fragile than usual. She could barely hear him with the background noise and the fact that he was almost whispering to her.

She repeated. "Yi Jung-ah? Are you drunk? Yah you just came back today and you are already flir…"

"I'm not drunk" He interrupted. "Ok, I might be slightly drunk but I am not flirting with anybody. Let's make that clear." He said that last sentence harshly, as if he wanted to make a point with her.

"Hahaha, I guess you've learnt good habits in Sweden!"

"I guess…Yah, Ga Eul-yang…"

"Hmm Yi Jung?"

"Are you happy?..." He surprised himself asking her such question. Of course she was happy! He saw her this evening and she was smiling. She was happy with her boyfriend. With her life, with her life that didn't include 100% of him…He was mad at himself, asking such a question with a double edge. He would get sad if she was happy with another man, yet he genuinely wanted her to be happy. He missed her bright eyes all these years abroad. He missed her smile and her voice whenever she was excited about a project.

Ga Eul was taken aback by his question. In other circumstances she would have directly said how happy she was. However, coming from Yi Jung's mouth, the answer wasn't easily formulated. She was happy. In a strange kind of way. She was happy with herself, with what she's accomplished. She liked her job and her extracurricular activities. She liked her boyfriend as well. But did all of that made her happy? She wished she could be sure of it.

"…Yes, I am happy Yi Jung-ah." She smiled at her half-truth, half lie. She hoped he wouldn't realize her true feelings.

Yi Jung shut his eyes at her answer. He wished he never heard her. His intoxicated self couldn't hear the slight hesitation in her voice. All he could think of was how her happiness was not caused by him. He wished he could be the reason for her happiness, the reason she could smile and jump around happily. He hated himself for not staying by her side all those years. He wished he had stay long enough to prove to her that he could change and that he could be the man for her. Why did Ga Eul had to teach him about regret? Karma was having fun playing games on him.

"But, Yi Jung-ah" She continued without waiting him for to talk. "What's wrong? What's with all the seriousness? You should stop drinking. I'll call Woo Bin to get you at the bar."

"Ga Eul-yang…do you still believe in soul mates and destiny?" Yi Jung asked in all seriousness. If she seriously believed that Seung Ho was her fated one, he would give up. He would give up in order for her to be truly happy. He was glad Seung Ho was treating her well. He just wished Ga Eul's fated one didn't change during those four years.

Ga Eul thought about his question for a moment. Soul mates.. Destiny… She hadn't thought of those concepts lately. She was trying hard not to label her relationship with Seung Ho. She liked him and she wanted to see him. But was he her fated one? She wasn't sure. However, she knew one thing…

"Haha Yi Jung-ah… that was young girl's talk. I've matured now. I don't take those concepts seriously anymore." She wished that was a lie. "But if you wanted to know whether I believed Seung Ho was my soul mate…I can't answer that yet. How about I let destiny tell me if he is my fated one?"

Yi Jung's head felt on the table. He heard everything she said and that destroyed him. To know that he was the reason why her concepts of love had change that much was unbearable. He wanted to take away the pain he once caused her. He wanted to go back to that cold day in February, 4 years ago. He wished he had come back alone that day. He wished he accepted her gift and hers' only. So many regrets flooded his head as fatigue took over his mind and body…

"Yi Jung-ah? YAH SO YI JUNG?! …AISH.". She cut the call short and called Woo Bin.

"Hello lovely Ga Eul! Did you forget something in the lounge?"

Ga Eul chuckled. Woo Bin would never change his Don Juan's habits.

"Woo-Bin sunbae, I have a problem. Yi Jung drunk-called me and he felt asleep on me. Could you help me trace him to the bar and bring him home? I'll go visit him tomorrow morning."

Woo Bin was startled by Ga Eul's request. He knew Yi Jung still had Ga Eul in his heart but he never thought the inverse was true as well. Ga Eul seemed too happy with Seung Ho for her to be holding Yi Jung in her heart still. However, her concern for his best friend made him wonder whether there was truth in what Ji Hoo said earlier that day. He put aside his thoughts and went on to finding the troublemaker.

-xo-

Yi Jung woke up with a heavy headache. His temples were throbbing heavily and he was blinded by the sun coming from his windows. He had no idea how he made it home. He realized that no girl was on his side and yet, he was shirtless and wearing sweatpants only. He tried to remember what happened the night before but gave up when he felt his throat dry from the hangover. He got up slowly, his state not allowing him to go any faster. He was reaching the kitchen safely when he heard noise coming from that room. He peaked through the entrance and saw a girl preparing the breakfast. He could smell the nice fragrance of chicken porridge that would help his hangover. He leaned on the doorframe and looked the petite girl work her way in his kitchen. He smiled to himself, thinking he could get use to that. He slightly knocked on the adjacent wall to make his presence known.

Ga Eul had arrived an hour earlier with groceries bags. Yi Jung's servants allowed her in as they knew of their friendship. She settled herself in the kitchen in order to prepare food that would cure Yi Jung's hangover. Woo Bin called her after picking up Yi Jung to reassure her that he felt asleep at the bar and that he would drive Yi Jung home. She thanked him and made a mental note to go tomorrow morning prepare food for that idiotic friend of hers. She was preparing the kimchi and rice when she heard a slight knocking sound from behind. She turned only to be welcomed by Yi Jung's glorious body. He was shirtless, his muscles clearly showing despite the heavy drinking. She was right when she said he had been working out. His muscles were more defined now and his shoulders definitively gave a protective aura around. His sweatpants were barely hanging from his hips, making her discover how sexy he was all over again. She could totally understand why some girls would purely want his body.

She was lost in her thoughts, not realizing he was closing the distance between them. She was blushing at his half-naked body which made him grin from ear to ear.

"Yah Chu Ga Eul…I know I'm sexy but I really need some water right now." He whispered gently in her ear as she was still flabbergasted from the previous scene.

Ga Eul shook her head in embarrassment and turned her head quickly towards the sink. She touched her cheeks only to discover that they were in fire. She was so annoyed with herself that she could still be affected by Yi Jung's charms so badly.

Behind her, Yi Jung chuckled slightly and dived to the fridge. He took a bottle of water and downed the cold liquid in few gulps. He took two other bottles; another one for himself and one for his early guest.

"Yi Jung-ah…are you alright? You drank a lot yesterday." Ga Eul said, trying to sound as concerned as possible, putting aside her obvious attraction to the Adonis beside her.

"I'm alright. Just a bit of a hangover. Can you tell me what happened yesterday?" Yi Jung inquired. He rarely passed out at bars but whenever he did, he knew his memory would not come back so easily. He normally wouldn't mind those black outs but this time, it involved Ga Eul.

"Hahaha. You called me and then you passed out while we were talking. I hope you are embarrassed by your behaviour." Ga Eul chuckled some more as Yi Jung's eyes widened and his cheeks got slightly pink.

Yi Jung definitively didn't remember calling Ga Eul. Not because it would be awkward to call her but because he definitively did not agree to the concept of drunk-calls. He was usually confident enough to say whatever was on his mind without the help of whiskey. He was a bit worried of what he said yesterday. Few years ago, he had once called Woo Bin accidently while drunk and he babbled non-sense for a good hour. The guys were still laughing at him about that to this day.

"Ga Eul-yang…Sorry. I didn't mean to bother. I hope I didn't say anything idiotic like always."

Ga Eul turned to face him directly. _'What? Anything idiotic? You've asked me all those questions only to not care anymore? Yi Jung-ah…you will never change…'_ She forced a smile on her face and said: "Haha. You just felt asleep on me don't worry. I won't hold it against you." She turned back to finish up cooking.

Yi Jung looked at her, puzzled. He could see that he said something wrong but he had no idea why. He brushed it off, his headache taking over his thinking process.

They both sat down to eat their breakfast. Ga Eul's cooking was amazing; especially her porridge after working so many years in a restaurant. Yi Jung missed her cooking. She sometimes cooked for him but she never made food in his kitchen. That fact alone made the food taste better.

"Ga Eul-yang, don't you have work?" Yi Jung inquired as she was serving him a second portion of porridge.

"I do. I have classes this afternoon so my morning was free." Ga Eul was working in a kindergarten school. She taught Arts for pre-schoolers every day.

"I'll drive you to school after breakfast. It's the least I can do to thank you for the food." He sent her a small wink as a token of his appreciation.

She loved it when he winked at her. She felt slightly weak in the knees every time he winked. She quickly brushed her feelings away, aware that she shouldn't feel that way towards him anymore. Definitively, it would be harder for her to deal with his physical presence now that he was back in Korea…

"Ga Eul-yang! Aren't you going to answer that phonecall?" While she was daydreaming she didn't realise her phone was vibrating on the kitchen counter. She rose from her seat and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ga Eul!"

"Oppa!" She turned to Yi Jung to signal him she would take the call and went further in the living room.

"Ga Eul-ah, where are you? I called at your school this morning but they told me you weren't in already. Are you feeling sick?" Seung Ho asked her, genuinely worried.

"Oppa, Sorry. I'm fine don't worry. It's just that Yi Jung had one too many drinks yesterday and was feeling sick. Woo Bin called me yesterday so I made him porridge this morning."

Seung Ho somehow felt bitter at her honesty. He was happy she trusted him enough to tell him everything that was happening but for some reasons, he didn't want to know she was at another man's studio so early in the morning. He bit his lip in frustration.

"Ga Eul-ah…why are you at his place? Doesn't he have servants to take care of him?"

"He does, but I didn't have the chance to find him a welcome back gift and I thought this porridge could be it."

"…Alright then. Next time, just tell me when you are meeting him alright?"

"Hahaha. Oppa you are so funny. Is that a hint of jealousy I feel in your voice?" Ga Eul chuckled at Seung Ho. He had been jealous in the past but not since they got together. They were always together and people would not bother her anymore.

"…What are you talking about…no…I'm not…" He smiled at how transparent he was for that girl. Only she could see through all his facades. It amazed him how easily she was able to decipher him.

"Hahaha. Ok, ok. I'll leave for school soon so don't worry. Are we still meeting tonight after your class?"

"Yes! Same coffee alright? I'll wait there with your favorite macchiato."

"Yay! I'll wait for you." She said her goodbyes and hung up.

Yi Jung was listening to her unknowingly. He moved slowly towards the area between the dining and living room. He could hear the delight in her voice while she was talking to Seung Ho. He felt bitter, knowing he was not on the other end of the line making her feel good about herself. He went back to the kitchen, not able to listen to the rest of the conversation. He slowly took the dishes and put them in the sink. Ga Eul caught his hand as he was cleaning.

"Yah So Yi Jung! Don't worry about this, I'll take care of it. You should get dressed for work. I'll be late if you waste any more time."

Yi Jung turned back at her only to see her happy face. He closed his eyes, holding back the emotions he was feeling and moved toward his room.

As he was leaving, Ga Eul took a last look at him. She had missed his presence around her. She knew it wasn't right to feel that way but she wanted to see him. She wanted to make him happy somehow. She opened the television while waiting for him, scanning her cell phone. She skimmed through it until she found the girl she was searching for. She texted her friend quickly asking her to free her Saturday afternoon and went back to watching the news.

Yi Jung got dressed and went to find Ga Eul in the living room. She smiled at him, coming closer as she slightly arranged his crooked tie. She then flashed a smile at him and said.

"Yi Jung-ah, could you free your Saturday afternoon for me? I'd like to go somewhere with you."

* * *

Hope you liked it! :) I wanted Ga Eul to have a new-found confidence with her years away from Yi Jung and with the maturity that four years of college brings. As much as Yi Jung has changed, I want Ga Eul to have changed as well. It makes me like them even more :) AHHH. What am I hiding? =O I will let you guys know this week-end! Please review/follow/favorite!


	5. Chapter 3

Hi loves, First of all, I'd like to say how happy I am that you guys love my story. It is my first ever fanfiction so I am grateful of all the love I've been receiving. Second of all, I would like to apologize for updating too much ): lol. I know you guys are like..why are you apologizing? but I must say that I've been updating too much too quickly. I realized that I sometimes lack inspiration and I don't have enought time to write twice a week. So my goal now would be to update weekly, so you guys give me between 5-8 days to complete a chapter! It usually takes one day to write, one day to review, one day to last check and update and make my comments. But I shall take a day or two extra to get inspired. :) Hope you guys don't mind! Anyways, I shall stop babbling. Enjoy the read! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Yi Jung woke up early with the sunshine's rays hitting his face. He was content with the day. He usually wouldn't set up his foot outside of his bed before noon but today was different. He was seeing Ga Eul for the first time since his comeback party. He got really busy with the museum and Ga Eul had her duties to attend. He was happy he could spend the afternoon with her today. He didn't want to ask her out because of her boyfriend but since she did, he wouldn't refuse. He got up and strode to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a shower, leaving the bathroom with a towel hanging on his hips. He slowly walked to his closet and decided on what to wear. It was a beautiful day outside. It was a nice summery day for the end of spring. Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom and he had hoped he would take her there. He took few minutes more than usual to find clothes and accessories. After an hour or so, he was finally ready to leave the house, with half an hour to spare before the meeting time. He decided to take a spin around until the meeting time.

Ga Eul was feeling slightly guilty not telling Yi Jung about the plan. She knew that he wouldn't easily agree to her surprise but she still wanted to give it a shot. Yi Jung deserved to be happy and this girl could be the solution. She was open-minded and a party-girl as some would say, yet she was very down to heart and Ga Eul was able to develop a solid friendship with her. Sung Yu Ri was a bit taller than Ga Eul and definitively a beauty. She knew how high society worked, being the heiress of a small grocery chain in Korea. Yet, she was very nice and caring with her friends, no matter what their status. She had met Ga Eul at the porridge shop and they had become friends ever since. Yu Ri knew about the arranged blind date Ga Eul had prepared for her and she was extremely excited. She knew of So Yi Jung through friends and acquaintances. Yu Ri just hoped that Yi Jung would be as nice as Ga Eul made him sound.

Ga Eul and Yu Ri arrived a bit earlier at the coffee shop. They were sitting beside each other gossiping about various k-pop celebrities when Yi Jung made his entrance in the humble business. They were pretty far away from the entrance but they could hear the fan girls' screams from afar. Ga Eul smiled, laughing at the fact that Yi Jung was still a heartthrob despites his many years abroad. Yi Jung saw her and started walking toward her direction until he distinguished the outline of the person beside her. He was happy it wasn't Seung Ho but he was wondering why Ga Eul would bring her friend to a meeting with Yi Jung. She knew he wasn't the social type and yet she brought someone else.

Puzzled, he stayed a few steps away until she came and walked up to him.

"Yi Jung-ah…" She smiled sheepishly at him.

"…Ga Eul-yang, what is going on?"

"Yi Jung-ah, this is a surprise! I thought you might have lost your touch in Korea so…" She looked down on the floor, knowing that she might hurt his pride a bit. "…I decided to introduce you to a friend of mine. She is really nice and I think both of you would be a perfect match!"

Yi Jung looked at her with widened eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Chu Ga Eul tried to set the Casanova of Korea with some girl. He was shocked. Her guts definitively grew a lot during his stay it away. He was very close to walking away from her and the only thing that kept him from doing so was the pure smile she had when she looked up at him. Her smile could make him feel like the happiest man on Earth for some odd reason. He wouldn't be able to go away. He knew that as much as his reputation was on the line, he couldn't go away. He looked at her gently and patted her head.

"Ga Eul-yang…I don't know what you ate to become so gutsy but…I will go according to your plan this time and THIS time only. Do you understand Chu Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul chuckled and her smile got bigger.

"Thank you Yi Jung-ah! I swear you will ADORE her!" She took his wrist and walked towards the table.

Sung Yu Ri got up and bowed respectfully to the man that was standing in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Sung Yuri. I am 23 years old and currently enrolled in Business major at Seoul University."

"Hello, my name is So Yi Jung. I am 25 years old, and I just finished my pottery major in Sweden. It is nice to meet you."

So Yi Jung looked at the counterpart Ga Eul chose for him. The girl was definitively a beauty, according to his Casanova standards. She had long curly hair and was a bit taller than Ga Eul. She had light make up that accentuated her pretty bright eyes and her clothing was showing just enough curves. Unlike Ga Eul's young innocent smile, Sung Yu Ri's attitude was more mature and chic. The tweed jacket she wore matched with a simple white blouse and plain black skirt definitively matched her attitude. Yi Jung smiled at Ga Eul's pick for him. She would have been a good fit for Yi Jung…four years ago. Now, she was a bit too much of this, too little of that…too far from being Chu Ga Eul. He brushed away that realization, knowing he lost the original.

He sat in front of the ladies and ordered for everyone. They were chit-chatting joyfully when Ga Eul started smiling while looking away.

Yi Jung got curious and turned his head to the direction Ga Eul was looking at. He saw Seung Ho slowly arriving at their table before settling down beside Yi Jung.

"Hi Yuri, Hi Yi Jung!"

Both concerned bowed slightly at him before Seung Ho turned to Ga Eul and looked at her with a flirty smile.

"Hello beautiful lady in pink." He sent her a wink at the same time.

She laughed and kicked his feet gently under his table. She was definitively embarrassed by her boyfriend's display of affection but she liked it. It confirmed his feelings for her every time and she appreciated it. She grew up being insecure after Yi Jung's rejection and Seung Ho was able to cure this for her.

Yi Jung glanced at Ga Eul's behaviour. He was annoyed with all her happiness. He wished he was only spending the day with her. He planned so many activities for them but with the surprise of Yuri and now, of Seung Ho, Yi Jung realized that Ga Eul just trapped him in one of her infamous double-dates. Jun Pyo had once attended one and it ended up miserably. Yi Jung just wished this one wouldn't end up the same way.

"Ga Eul-ah! What are we doing now that Seung Ho is here?" Yuri asked.

"Unni, I thought we could go walk around in the park close by. I heard that cherry blossoms where in full bloom and that it was pretty! We could walk around a bit and then go for barbecue! What do you think?"

Yi Jung smiled with sad eyes. He wished the two other members of this table weren't there. He wished it was only Ga Eul and him. He wanted to see the flowers with Ga Eul only. He knew that the hopeless romantic in her would have loved a date like that, slowly walking under the falling cherry petals while holding her lover's hand.

They all got up and started walking towards the park. Ga Eul and Seung Ho were walking in front, hand in hand, oblivious to the fact that they were on a double date. Yi Jung and Yuri were trailing few steps behind. Yuri really liked cherry blossoms; she never wanted to see them alone but being with someone made her feel better. She was about to make a comment when she saw Yi Jung walking beside her, lost in thoughts. With few minutes of observation, she was able to understand the whole situation pretty easily.

Yi Jung was walking aimlessly behind the lovingly couple. He would sometimes steal glances at Ga Eul and would keep his eyes on her a little too long, his stare would be a little too deep, a little too loving, for a friendship. He knew he should take better care of Yuri – she was an amazing girl and if he didn't know Ga Eul, he could have liked Yuri possibly. Yi Jung's train of thought got interrupted when the girl beside him spoke up.

"Yi Jung-sshi…do you like Ga Eul?"

Yi Jung eyes widen in shock. He thought he was subtle and that Yuri would not notice.

Yuri smiled shyly and kept talking. "I took few classes in psychology and in human behaviour at university. I would say I have a skill in reading people." She looked in front and went on. "I knew something was going on between you and Ga Eul but I couldn't pin point exactly what it was until now. So now tell me, why didn't you tell her?"

Yi Jung knew no answer he could say could ever be good enough. Why wasn't he telling her about his feelings? Why was he looking at her afar when he could be by her side during her moments of joy and contentment? He looked at Yuri and smiled at the girl next to him. Definitively, he was happy Ga Eul had a friend like that in her life. She was down to earth, straight to the point and she was caring. Yi Jung felt sorry for her.

"Yuri-sshi, I'm sorry. You seem like a very nice girl. I'm sure you will find the one for you soon enough. That guy will be lucky. I'm lucky Ga Eul wanted to present you to me. I think if I wasn't in love with Ga Eul, you and I could have worked out."

Yuri smiled. She was happy Yi Jung felt good enough about her to confide his feelings to her. She was slightly disappointed that Yi Jung's heart was taken, but if Ga Eul was the owner, she would definitively give them their blessing.

Yi Jung continued. "You know, in the first years I've met her, Ga Eul strongly believed in concepts such as soul mates and destiny. I recently asked her a question about that and it felt for me that she doesn't believe in that concept anymore. It was the moment I realized how badly I've hurt her in the past. I can't allow myself to do that again. And furthermore, she's happy. I won't ruin her happiness for my selfishness."

Yuri nodded from time to time at his reasoning. "But Yi Jung-sshi, I hope you realize you are someone that is important for Ga Eul. Your happiness makes up for her happiness as well. She might be good with Seung Ho, it doesn't mean they are meant to be together. If you really believe you guys are fated, then running away from your feelings will only make her feel sad. Instead, I would tell you to fight for your happiness. You can only be responsible for yourself in this life, might as well be happy and not sulky."

Yi Jung grinned and gently patted Yuri's head. "Yah…you know you are quite a cool chic? I would really like it if we could become friends."

Yuri smiled back a genuine smile and hit his stomach lightly. "Sure, but if something happens between you and Ga Eul, you shall present me one of your single friends."

Yi Jung and Yuri both laugh out loud. They were really enjoying each others' company and their laughs caught the ears of Ga Eul. Ga Eul felt uneasy at how close they got so fast. Yi Jung was definitively a heartthrob but she never thought Yuri would fall for him so easily. She was a bit troubled, only to be brought back to reality by Seung Ho.

"Ga Eul-ah, I think you've done a great job presenting Yuri to Yi Jung. They are definitively having fun back there."

"Yeah…I hope Yi Jung is serious. I don't want Yuri to be hurt."

Seung Ho gave her a hand a small squeeze. "Don't worry. She doesn't get hurt easily. She's a strong one, don't forget."

-xo-

The couples met up at the restaurant once again after the park. They drank to their heart content and there was a good ambiance. Yi Jung and Yuri discovered that they had a lot in common and were able to discuss things with an easiness that bothered Ga Eul. She tried hard to brush those feelings aside but she could feel something wasn't right. She tried her best to be her cheerful self during the dinner, sometimes sharing few signs of affections with Seung Ho. The meat arrived and the waiter was placing the side dishes on the table. Yi Jung was seating in front of Ga Eul and across from Yuri, Seung Ho being in diagonal from him. The waiter placed everything and left the table. Looking at the various condiments, Yi Jung suddenly moved the lettuce leaves closer to Ga Eul and brought the perilla leaves to his side instead. All three other looked at him, surprised by the random behaviour – Ga Eul, the most shocked of all three.

"What? Ga Eul doesn't like perilla leaves. She likes to do wraps so I put the lettuce on her side. What's wrong?"

Seung Ho looked at Yi Jung confused. "I never realized that…I guess you've known Ga Eul for a longer time and it shows." Ga Eul tried to re-assure him by looking at his eyes.

"Yi Jung has a good memory. He always took extra care of me as a friend. I was lucky to have him be my side while I was growing up."

As a friend…As a friend. The words were sinking slowly into Yi Jung's mind when suddenly Yuri poked his thigh under the table to remind him of his environment.

"Yeah! She would be so picky whenever we go to barbecue so it is almost a reflex. I barely realized what I was doing." Yi Jung laughed and Yuri helped him by laughing as well. Soon enough, the whole matter was forgotten and they all went back to eating happily.

-xo-

"Hey Yuri, I'll drive you home. Since we live in the same apartment complex. Yi Jung, could you take care of bringing Ga Eul home? I remember she lives on your way to your studio." Seung Ho smiled. He knew he couldn't be jealous of Ga Eul's friend. He knew her well and was definitively important for Ga Eul so he needed to learn how to give them some space as well. He wouldn't be the jealous kind. He hoped.

"Sure, I'll take her home." Yi Jung then turned to Yuri. "Hey Yuri, I really had a great time with you. We should catch up a movie or coffee together sometimes what do you think?" Yi Jung hit his signature smile at her. They had both agreed to stay friends and to keep a slight disguise in front of Ga Eul, so that she could feel slightly jealous.

"Sure Yi Jung! I'll give you my number." The both exchanged phones and when it was done, everybody said their goodbyes and left their separate ways.

Yi Jung was driving to Ga Eul's place in a nice silent when she suddenly interrupted it.

"Yah So Yi Jung, you had a lot of fun today didn't you? You should thank me." Ga Eul chuckled.

"Hahahaha. Yes indeed. Thank you Ga Eul-yang. It was a nice afternoon. I had a good time with Yuri. She is really fun to be around with." He smiled, genuinely thinking what he just said.

"Yes, I like her a lot. So don't you even dare to hurt her, got it?" Ga Eul was sincere in her threat. No afterthoughts.

"I won't. Trust me, her and I understand each other very well." Yi Jung chuckled at this situation. He kept driving until he reached the front gate of her apartment. She opened the door of the car and Yi Jung walked her to her doorsteps.

"Yah Ga Eul-yang…today was really nice. I missed hanging out with you."

"Me too Yi Jung. Me too. We should do this more often."

"I agree. Let's try to meet more often. Good Night Ga Eul-yang."

"Good night Yi Jung"

He walked few steps and turned back as she was inserting the key in the lock.

"Yah Chu Ga Eul!" He yelled and she turned back to face him. He then proceeded to say three small words that made her heart a bit too fast, a bit too loud.

"I miss you." Yi Jung smiled and went over to his car.

* * *

KYAAAAAA~ So here it is my fellow Soeuls shippers! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. My next chapter is going to have a lot of fluff? or angst? I'm not sure yet. But...I know a lot of you guys are hating me because they are friends! keekeke. Sorry Sorry~ But if you keep reading...they might not be friends anymore at some point =O What ? Why? Whaaat? =O

See you in few days! xo


	6. Chapter 4

Ahh! I almost forgot to post this today and I have a crazy week coming up so it would have waited a long time! Mian~! Next chapter is up! I'm not fully satisfied with this one. I lost a bit of inspiration and I kept watching MVs and BOF and reading but somehow this chapter was not my cup of tea. Reason being mostly that I am very excited on future chapters - I have a plan draft out so I know what happens when hehe - and thus I know this chapter is mostly a filler-ish type of chapter. However, thanks for the love and for the reviews! Greatly appreciate. I hope I get my excitement back on writing so that I can write better chapters soon!): Anyways. Without further due... Enjoy xo.

* * *

Chapter 4

Those three words struck Ga Eul's heart like an arrow through an apple. She felt herself going back to this place, few years ago, vulnerable and helplessly in love. She had been able to grow a fortress around her heart to protect it from Yi Jung. However, those three words started to confirm the presence of fissures in the reinforced protection. Ga Eul locked the door behind her and felt to the ground. She hasn't been feeling so weak lately. She felt few tears wander down her cheeks and forcefully took them away with her hands. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry over him anymore. She was done being so vulnerable towards someone and she wouldn't suffer the pain she did in the past. Ga Eul was now…a new Chu Ga Eul.

-xo-

Yi Jung was at home lying on his bed after taking a shower. He was thinking of his acts lately. What was happening to him? He felt so strange, having to chase for someone. He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the situation was but the hurt took over his heart. He didn't like the feeling of losing something that was once his, or so he thought. He never took great care of any girls' heart, because it was too demanding. Yi Jung could now feel the pain he's created to those girls. He felt sorry for his many years of Casanova, but especially, he felt sorry for Ga Eul. For never giving up on him unlike the others. However, he wasn't going to let go this time. He'll make her believe she wasn't wind.

-xo-

_**Few days later…**_

Yi Jung felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it off after finishing his discussion with the owner of a museum in Canada that wanted to have an exhibit for him.

Ga Eul: Let's go for coffee and shopping this afternoon. I need your advice.

Yi Jung: Whatever you wear is pretty Ga Eul-yang, but I'll accompany you during your shopping.

Yi Jung liked his new-found wits and went back to his duties, very excited to see Ga Eul in few hours. He was hoping she would be blushing at his line, which indeed happened without his knowledge.

-xo-

Yi Jung arrived to the coffee shop and saw Ga Eul sitting in a corner. He took the seat in front of her and looked at the two coffees on the table.

"Black coffee. I ordered it few minutes ago."

Ga Eul still remembered his taste…

"Thanks! So what's the problem? The last time we were in this situation you wanted to give up on me"

Ga Eul smiled sadly as she remembered the events. She often wondered why she agreed to his stupid suggestion to stay friends.

"Hahaha. Very funny. Are you going to take revenge and give up on me this time?" She said with a hint of sarcasm that didn't sit right with Yi Jung. She could feel the anger stirring slowly in the deep of her heart and she couldn't resist the urge to just yell at him anymore. She really wanted to hate him…as much as she loved him.

Yi Jung looked at her with wide eyes. This wasn't his country bumpkin. She would never have said something like that before. She definitively grew more mature…more cold towards him.

"I'll never give up on you. Don't count on that." Yi Jung said that with a seriousness that made the atmosphere awkward. Ga Eul could feel that something real and sincere exuded in his last sentence and that scared her. To see Yi Jung so serious, she wasn't used to it. She shook the vibes off and continued the conversation.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you here for two reasons. First is that Seung Ho's birthday is coming up in two weeks and I want to find him a nice gift." She hesitated before telling him the second reason, knowing she was re-opening her heart to this jerk that broke it few years ago. But she needed to work on her "moving on" situation. Let bygones be gone.

"The second one…is just…I missed hanging out with you. Playing catch-up. Simply." She closed her eyes while saying the second sentence. She regretted as soon as it went past her mouth. To say that was to put herself out there. To let him know that he still had a place in her heart and that even if it could end up in someone hurting, she would still give it a try.

Yi Jung smiled. He was happy she was missing him as well. After his confession from earlier this week, he was scared their relationship would change for the worse. He would take whatever Ga Eul was ready to give him, whether it was love or friendship. He'll do the waiting this time.

They were walking side by side with a safe distance between them. Ga Eul told him that she wanted to buy a wallet for Seung Ho, as an item that he would always need with him, a bit like Ga Eul. Yi Jung wanted to laugh at the idea, only to be overwhelmed by his own jealousy on her thought process. Despite it being quite childish, he wished he would receive a wallet from her, knowing what it meant for her.

She was looking around for a good gift when he interrupted their comfortable silence.

"Ga Eul-yang…Why didn't you tell me about Seung Ho?"

Ga Eul wasn't expecting the question anymore. It had been a moment since Yi Jung met Seung Ho and he never asked her why she kept her relationship a secret. She thought that since he didn't ask before, he wouldn't ask anymore. She turned to look at his eyes, only to be welcomed by the a seriousness that was still strange to her. Yi Jung definitively got more mature and this new found seriousness about his eyes was very attractive. She opened her mouth without making a sound for a few seconds before answering him.

"…I don't know. I didn't tell anybody. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't going to end up like Su Pyo-oppa."

"Hmm." Yi Jung nodded. "And that's why you hid him for a year?"

"Yeah…" '_I wanted to be sure I wasn't using him to move on from you. I wanted to be sure he was better than you, for me. Is that what you want to hear? '_ Ga Eul thought silently as she kept browsing the boutique. She found a nice and sophisticated wallet that could have embroidery at the corner. She thought she could put his initials on it to personalize it.

She was about to tell Yi Jung she made her decision when her phone started ringing.

"Hey Jandi-ah! How are you?"

"Ga Eul-ah! I'm fine. Where are you by the way?"

"I'm at the mall with Yi Jung. I'm trying to find a nice wallet to give to oppa for his birthday."

Jan Di was slightly thrown off by that answer but she had so much in mind, the fact that her best friend was with the man that broke her heart annoyed her but at the same time, she knew they were made for each other. She didn't put more thoughts on this since her mind was already busy on another important project.

"Perfect!" Ga Eul felt puzzled by that answer. She wanted to ask her what that was about when her Jan Di interrupted.

"I wanted to ask you when you were free to try on your matron of honor dresses that I picked for you. You just need to tell me which dress you like and we'll make the adjustment on that one. Bring Yi Jung with you as well, having the Casanova's eyes with you will help you make a wise decision"

"Hahaha, alright, I'll ask him. I'll go see the designer at her shop in a few minutes. Talk to you later!"

Ga Eul hung up and turned to Yi Jung with puppy eyes. Yi Jung sighed. Ga Eul hasn't changed her methods of persuasion towards him after all this years. He closed his eyes, fully knowing that if he looked at her adorable eyes only a few seconds more he would be incapable of saying no. Ga Eul laughed at his defense mechanism and asked anyway.

"Yi Jung-ah….Jan Di would like me to go try her pick of my matron of honor dresses. Would you accompany me? I'm pretty sure I found the gift for Seung Ho so we can do that in 20 minutes. Is that alright?"

Yi Jung opened his eyes again. He momentarily forgot his best friend's wedding that was coming in a few months. He looked at Ga Eul and smiled, slightly nodding to show his agreement.

Ga Eul smiled and grabbed Yi Jung's wrist after paying for Seung Ho's gift. They went up the floors to the designer's shop and entered the elegant boutique of evening gowns. Yi Jung sat down on one of the couches while Ga Eul followed the worker into a changing room. She yelled from inside the cabin.

"Yah Yi Jung-ah! You are lucky, she only picked up three dresses for me to try. And they are either in the pinks or reds."

Yi Jung took note to thank Jan Di after this appointment. Being able to see Ga Eul dolled up made him feel good. He liked seeing her being pampered. She grew up modestly but he knew she was a girl that loved to feel pretty. He sat down and was texting his secretary when the door of the changing room opened.

Ga Eul was wearing a long chiffon one shoulder Grecian-goddess like type of dress. It was a soft baby pink that made Ga Eul look very pure and innocent. She looked beautiful in the dress but then, very predictable as well. It was a safe choice and a safe color for Ga Eul.

"Not bad…" Yi Jung said. "But I think we can do better. The color and the cut suit you but those are very safe choices. I'd like to see you in something different, especially for your best friend's wedding."

Ga Eul nodded at his reasoning and went back to the changing room to try the second dress.

The second dress was a darker shade of pink, that was more flamboyant than the previous one. It was a knee-length strapless dress with a sweetheart necklace and gems all over the skirt portion.

Yi Jung smiled. "I liked this one better. The color goes well with your pink cheeks and the skirt makes your legs really long. Yah, I don't think Seung Ho will be able to resist you in this dress." He said the last sentence bitterly.

Ga Eul blushed red and slapped Yi Jung's arms as she laughed nervously. "Ha. Ha. Ha. What are you saying Yi Jung?! I… I… I…. Argh." And she ran back to the changing room.

Yi Jung laughed out loud at her behaviour. She was still always shy. Always the low-key one. He was thinking of how beautiful she would look in any dress or…in anything for this matter. _Or even nothing..._His hormones have been acting up after so many years of celibacy. He wasn't used to the lack of female touch on his body and yet, he wasn't craving the usual one night stand he could find. He wanted the next one to touch him to make him feel something to his bones. He wanted Ga Eul to be his next and last one...simply. His thoughts were away when the door opened once again.

"Yah Yi Jung! Back to earth! How's this one?"

Yi Jung turned around and his jaw dropped. He was totally dazed by the beautiful creature that was in front of him. Ga Eul came back out of the fitting room with a red one shoulder dress. It had a long skirt and a backless dress, that was barely hidden by few jewelled strings attached to the one-shoulder part. It was the sexier and more mature version of the dress he made her wear when she was taking revenge on her ex-boyfriend. He was incapable of saying a single thing against this. Words escaped his mouth before his brain could process anything…

"You look beautiful Ga Eul-yang…"

Ga Eul felt the words down to her bones. Yi Jung doesn't use the world beautiful towards girls. He uses it towards art but he only tells girls that they are pretty or cute. It was a big deal for her to hear him say that. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She really liked the dress and the back really made her remember her revenge-date she had with Yi Jung. It was like…round 2 of her combat towards jerks that break her heart. However, this time she wasn't sure she wanted to win the fight anymore.

"Hahaha. That's it? Well so many words to help my decision…" She winked at him and was expecting another comment from him.

"Take that one. It's the right one." Was all he said before leaving towards the counter to alert the designer.

He needed to get away from Ga Eul. Being able to breathe the same air as her was intoxicating. He could smell her simple perfume in the fitting area. She swirled and walked around so much that the whole room smelled of her. He was starting to get dizzy and use alien words such as beautiful and he knew he needed to get some fresh air. This girl was definitively going to be the end of him.

Yi Jung took out his phone and started composing a text.

_Yah Yuri…I think this is going to be harder than we thought. She just brought me to help her choose an evening gown and my heart stopped beating. _

Yuri was in a meeting and tried very hard to stifle her laugh. She excused herself from the meeting and called the so-said Casanova.

"Yi Jung-sshi! You are SO funny! I can't believe you are acting like a 16 years old boy who think he just met the love of his life. Hahahahahahahahahahaha."

"Yuri-ah! Stop laughing! This is serious. What should I do you think?"

"Hmm…I think…leave it to me. I'll arrange something."

Yuri hung up after saying the last line and got to compose a text to someone else.

_Ga Eul-ah…could you possibly arrange another double date with Yi Jung for me? It was really enjoyable last time and I thought we could do it again! Movies this time! My pick. Saturday? Everyone should be free. I'll send you guys the tickets via phone. _

Ga Eul's red cheeks from shyness suddenly went away. Yi Jung's behaviour somehow crept in her heart and made her giggle silently until the text came in. She suddenly remember the bigger picture. She had a boyfriend. She presented Yuri to Yi Jung. He shouldn't have such an impact on her anymore. She bit her cheek, not letting any sad emotions come over her and changed into her regular clothes. She wasn't sure whether Yi Jung would agree to see Yuri again but she would at least give it a try. She got out of the fitting and asked the concerned party.

"Yi Jung-ah…why are you smiling like an idiot? What happened when I was in the changing room?"

"Ga Eul-yang. Oh nothing. I was on the phone with Yuri and she said a joke." He smiled at the heiress' quirkiness.

"Talking about Yuri, she asked me if we wanted to double-date again. Movie theater this time. Are you down?"

Yi Jung wasn't sure what Yuri was planning but he agreed to accept whatever she was throwing him.

"Sure. I'll ask her the details." _All the details._

* * *

Another double date?! Kyaaa don't kill me! However let me tell you...this double date will get twisted. I promise ;)

Next update - Next monday? I know what's coming and I'm excited to write it :) See you soon guys!

Reviews/Follow/Favorite! xo


	7. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Sorry, I delayed the FF a bit. I had a MAJOR writer's block. So I fused 3 chapters into 2. The overall fanfic should be 17 chapters or so now! :) The only way I was able to get over it was because I went a bit personal in the story, trying to get to this place in my head that hurt and it wasn't all fun. But it was worth it. I'm happy. I hope you will like it! Follow/Favorite/Reviews! xo

PS - I would like to know if any would be interested in reading other of my works, either one-shots SoEul or maybe a longer FF WBxJK. Let me know, I might find inspiration for it, but I won't write more if it seems redundant haha.

* * *

Chapter 5

Few days later, Yi Jung started to get ready for his second double date. He was more anxious this time, despite knowing his partner. The reason was that despite his many pleas, Yuri didn't tell him anything either. She just told me to be ready for the day and to look handsome. The "to be ready part" happened to be the hard portion since looking handsome was natural to him. He was pacing in his house few hours before the date, wondering what Yuri had in mind. He was looking at the clock, hoping that the needles would move a little bit faster.

-xo-

Yi Jung tried to arrive fashionably late at the double date. He actually got to the mall an hour early and decide to do some shopping while waiting for them. He was browsing through the various boutiques when Yuri texted him.

_Yi Jung-ah! Play the romantic card. Get me flowers before I get there ;) – Yuri._

Yi Jung smiled at her plan and started to walk to the flower shop. He doesn't buy flowers for a lot of girls but Yuri was a nice girl and she was trying to help so he got her a single pink rose. He wanted something that was easily carried as they were watching a movie and going to a bar after and yet, something that could be seen as meaningful. He opted for this simple choice and made his way to the movies.

Yi Jung was looking around when he saw Ga Eul and Seung Ho. She was particularly pretty today. She was wearing a long turquoise maxi dress with a denim jacket. The dress would be easily convertible to the bar atmosphere after if she took out the jacket. He smiled and walked towards them.

Ga Eul was saw Yi Jung closing up the gap between them when she also took notice of what he was holding in his hands.

"Yi Jung-ah….What's that?"

"Hi Seung Ho! Hi Ga Eul-yang. This is for Yuri. A small gift." Yi Jung could feel a hint of jealousy in Ga Eul's voice. He wasn't sure whether she was jealous because Seung Ho was not the romantic type or if she was jealous that the flower wasn't for her. The trio sat down on a bench, waiting for the fourth member of their party. Suddenly, Yuri called Yi Jung. Yi Jung excused himself and went a little bit further to answer the call.

"Hey Yuri, are you there yet?"

"Hey Yi Jung…" Yi Jung could hear in her voice that she was weak. She seemed feeble.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Yi Jung was starting to get genuinely worried.

"I'm fine. I'm at the entrance. I'll see you in five."

Yuri cut the call and Yi Jung moved back to the group. He waited for Yuri's arrival when she came in walking faster than usual. She also looked whiter than usual.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness. I got caught up in something." Yuri tried her best to smile and turned to Yi Jung.

"Hey is that for me?" She was pointing at the rose. He smiled at her a cheeky smile and offered the flower to his lady.

"Hey, for you." Yi Jung smiled at Yuri, a smile Ga Eul rarely saw on his face. Yi Jung gave the flower to Yuri under the scrutiny of Ga Eul's eyes. He could feel her jealously at that moment and he felt slightly good about it. However, he was more worried about Yuri and how pale she looked. He touched her forehead and her cheeks and realized they were burning.

"Yuri…you are burning. Are you sure you are ok?" Ga Eul and Seung Ho turned their full attention on Yuri who brushed the worries away.

"Guys, don't worry. I'm a bit tired but I'm fine. I really wanted to see the movie and I'll probably leave after. I can handle a movie at least." She smiled weakly and shyly hooked her hand to Yi Jung's arm. He didn't brush her away, trying his best to help her be comfortable.

"Guys, why don't you go buy some drinks and pop-corn first? I'll go with Yuri to buy the tickets." The group separated and Yi Jung found a table and sat down with Yuri.

"Yuri…what are you thinking? I know you had some plan going on but this is CRAZY. You should be home resting. Let's go. I'll drive you home."

Yuri shook her head and smiled at Yi Jung. "Hey listen lover boy, I appreciate your concern for my health but don't worry. I'm fine. Listen, my plan was actually to ditch you guys. I was gonna play the sick card and ask Seung Ho to bring some medicine to my place. Luckily, I happen to be feeling slightly sick and I decided that I might as well play that card to the end. I'll just ask him to drive me home after the movies and you can go to the bar with Ga Eul afterwards. And you guys will be able to talk then."

"Yuri-ah…" Yi Jung was feeling eternally sorry and grateful for the girl in front of him. How he wished she would find someone that can take care of her as much as she deserves it. "Yuri-ah…I'm really grateful for what you are doing to me but I can't make you jeopardize your health. Let's go home…"

"Yi Jung…I want to watch the movie. I've waited 3 years for the sequel and I will not wait another day for it. So be nice and go buy us the tickets." She smiled at him and he knew he wouldn't win this game. He walked to the counter and bought four tickets for _Star Trek: Into the Darkness._ (a/n: I know I said horror movie but I watched Star Trek last week and it was SO good. This is my homage to the sci-fi movie.)

He got back to where Yuri was and took her hand to help her get up. She hooked her hand on his arm again and they walked towards the food counter together, where they found Seung Ho and Ga Eul.

The group found their seat in the theater and Seung Ho, Ga Eul, Yi Jung and Yuri sat down in that order in a row. They were in the middle of the movie when Yi Jung felt something move toward his shoulder. He turned his head to see that Yuri was starting to doze off. He smiled at her and at her effort to stay awake. He put his hand on her cheek and let her use his shoulder as a pillow. She looked at him, startled but then, she smiled at him and took upon his offer to put her head on his shoulder and hook her arm with his once again. Yi Jung was definitively a gentleman, she thought. Little did both know, a pair of eyes in the adjacent seat was lurking at them.

Ga Eul was shifting in her seat the whole time. She was a big Star Trek fan but the fact that Yi Jung and Yuri seemed so close together made her really sad. She could feel her heart pinch and her mind starting to be confused. _What is happening to me? Why am I acting so weird? _Ga Eul couldn't answer her own questions when she tried to grab some munchies. Ga Eul couldn't focus on the movie anymore and started to eat some popcorn while her mind questioned what was happening to her. _What does Yuri has more than me? I mean, yeah she's awesome but…how did Yi Jung fall for her so quickly…?_ Ga Eul was sad by the sudden realisation that her friend was able to conquer her first love within weeks, achievement she wasn't able to unlock in years.

Somehow, at that moment, Ga Eul thought that maybe she was never meant for Yi Jung. She always thought that one day he'll eventually come to the realisation that he liked her but somehow, that thought vanished away quickly. She was not in the mood for the movie nor for anything anymore. She just wanted to go home and let her emotions run wild.

-xo-

The movie ended up after two hours of epicness. The group straighten up and made their way outside of the theater.

"Well guys, that was really good!" Yuri exclaimed happily. She still looked weak but she wanted to do her best to not damage the atmosphere.

Yi Jung was still worried about Yuri. "Yuri-ah…do you want me to drive you home?"

Yuri was going to answer when Seung Ho cut her to it. "Yi Jung-sshi. I'll drive her home. I wasn't planning on going to the bar with the F4 after anyways, I have work early tomorrow. Could you take care of Ga Eul tonight? She has off tomorrow so I'm sure she'll want to enjoy a night out with her friends."

"Euh...sure." Yi Jung didn't know what to say. This man was giving Ga Eul so much freedom with a guy he barely knew about. If Seung Ho knew what happened between them four years ago, he wouldn't let her do this.

Seung Ho kissed Ga Eul chastily on the lips. "I'll call you later beautiful." He winked and walked side by side with Yuri to bring her home. Ga Eul was slightly blushing from his behaviour, hoping it would ellicit a reaction from Yi Jung.

Yi Jung's mind was going crazy. He knew they were dating but up to now, they could have passed for best friends or even siblings! There actions weren't so obvious to the world but now, for him at least, reality slapped him in the face real hard this time.

Yuri caught Seung Ho's blazer. "Alright then, I'll see you guys soon! Bye!" And she dragged Seung Ho with him. He smiled shyly at Ga Eul and nodded towards Yi Jung, leaving them both stunned.

-xo-

The ride to the bar was pretty comfortable. They talked about the movie and how awesome the graphics were. Yi Jung was just trying to feed the conversation on a different subject, trying to forget what just happened. They arrived at the bar earlier than the rest of the gang and decided to get few drinks on the counter before moving in the private booth.

Ga Eul moved to the bar first, while Yi Jung went to the bathroom. She sat at the bar waiting for him when a shot was deposited in front of her.

"Sorry? I didn't order this."

The bartender winked at her before talking.

"It's on the house. A girl shouldn't be at a counter alone without a drink."

She smiled and took the shot straight. She could feel the slight buzz and the music starting to affect her body. She just wanted to forget the night. To forget those alien feelings and to feel free once again. Why would she get hurt because of Yi Jung? It didn't make any sense, whatsoever.

The bartender gladly gave her another shot, which she tossed down almost immediately. The bartender was going to do a third shot with her when a strong hand took the shot away from Ga Eul's fingers.

"What's going on here?" Yi Jung spoke slowly. He was furious. He knew Ga Eul's tolerance to alcohol was low and he didn't appreciate men trying to take advantage of it.

"Sorry bro." The bartender lift his hand as if he surrender. "Never knew she came with her boyfriend."

Ga Eul laughed cynically. "Hahaha. What are you talking about?! He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend." She put a special emphasis on the last word.

Yi Jung felt the stung from the last sentence. He knew Ga Eul had a double meaning for this word in his case. He gulped the shot he just took away from Ga Eul and asked the bartender to give him another shot and one to Ga Eul as well. He sat down beside her and took down shots after shots. Ga Eul looked at him stunned, confused. She didn't take another shot after but watched him down his alcohol. Apart from being amazed at his tolerance, she was amazed to see how much pain she could see in his eyes. She knew somehow…he hurt. She wasn't sure why, she just knew he hurt. She closed her eyes, trying her best not to worry. She took the shot in front of her to forget any lingering feelings she might have.

"I'm going to dance. Give him a good tip." Ga Eul stood up from her seat and joined the dance floor. She was grooving alone for few minutes, trying to get drowned in the music, in the lights, in the alcohol. She just wanted to forget Yi Jung's presence for a second. She was getting in a better mode when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to find a tall guy who smiled at her shyly.

"Hey girl, can I buy you a drink?"

He was ok-looking but Ga Eul knew better but to be faithful. She smiled at him nicely and shook her head.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." Ga Eul was starting to walk away when the guy grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, if you had a boyfriend he wouldn't allow you to dance alone on the dance floor. You are a pretty girl. To be alone here is quite dangerous." He came closer to her and ended up whispering in her ear. She tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. She was going to make a run for it when a familiar voice came to save her…once again.

"Hey Cinderella, you're fine?" He smiled his divine smile to her and snaked his arms around her waist. As shocked by the sudden skin ship, she started to lose herself in his arms. She forgot this nickname of his for her. He always thought she was such a hopeless romantic, like the Disney princess. It felt so good to be protected by him for once. She saw the third party back up slowly and leaned slowly in his chest. She just wanted to inhale his smell, to feel his heart beat; she closed her eyes, tugging slightly on the hem of his shirt to bring him closer, losing her lucidity by the second when his voice whispered something to hear.

"Let's stay this way a little longer…just in case someone else comes and tries something on you." Yi Jung could feel the alcohol acting up on him as well. He didn't want to let go of her. He could feel her leaning closer to him and he just wished it wasn't only alcohol talk. He wanted to protect her from others, from hurting, from…himself. As much as he knew he shouldn't do this, a small selfish voice from within told him to stay there like this for her. He felt a slight nod from Ga Eul's head on his chest and close his eyes as well, getting the buzz from the alcohol and the lights.

They swayed for few minutes together, forgetting that others could be watching. The seemed to think they were alone in the world for a moment. They were forgetting all the hurt, all the pain, all the anger that was in them, just enjoying the few minutes that were given them to be selfish. Ga Eul was the first to realize the situation and slowly pushed Yi Jung away. She still had her eyes closed, her hands in his chest, hoping he would understand. She could feel his hands on her forearms, his thumbs gently stroking her arms and giving her goose bumps.

She opened her eyes first, noticing his were still closed. She looked at him earnestly, happy he couldn't see her feelings right now.

"I'm going to the booth. I'll see you later." She told him when he dropped his hands from her arms, in defeat. He opened his eyes, glancing at her figure leaving towards the private section. He needed few minutes to compose himself. He didn't expect this. He got back to the bar and bought a bottle, taking shots on his own. From time to time, a girl would come by and ask him if he wanted to drink with them. He brushed them all off. Hoping to send the message around and that no one would bother him anymore. He just wanted to be alone. Alone with his thoughts, and with this memory of him and Ga Eul.

At that moment it hit him. He couldn't stay away from her anymore. He couldn't stay close to her anymore either. Ga Eul had this effect on him he had to admit defeat in front of.

He knew he crossed that line he promised himself not to cross.

* * *

Tada! I hope you like it! It actually took me a while to write the second part. I was in that "zone" and it was getting a bit too personal for me but...I think it added a touch of realism. Hope you liked it! Next chapter will get up soon hopefully! I'm really excited to write the next one so hopefully...I'll update again this week end! :) Have a good week guys! xo


	8. Chapter 6

Hi all! I hope everyone is doing well. I know I know T_T I'm sorry everyone! This chapter took a while! Not because it was long to write necessarily, I just had so much going on. I attended a lot of convocations and graduations (like..6 of them T_T) and I also got few jobs interviews so I was REALLY busy lately. I'm sorry! Things seemed to have calmed down so I'm trying as much as I can to try and write here and there. This is my next installement, sadly, it will also be the end of my weekly-updates. I will now try to update when I can but I can't promise weekly chapters anymore ): I'm starting a University course in July so I will get busy as well. Please bear with me and always love fanfictions! I will try to put some updates on twitter, you can follow me **bickyhoang**. I've recently opened it to follow some food trucks in my region but since I have this project too, might as well give you a way to find me. I have the same tag for tumblr as well. Anyways, good read! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me! Follow, Favorite, Share! xo

* * *

Yi Jung stumbled back to the private booth only to be welcomed by his best mates. The rest of the gang was present, Jan Di included and they were already enjoying the night. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were playing pool, Jan Di and Ga Eul were singing karaoke and Woo Bin was occupying himself with two delicious looking girls sitting close by.

"Hey bro! Let's get this party started!" Woo Bin tried to say in his best English accent. He then brought Yi Jung closer to the two ladies.

"Yi Jung, this is Melanie and Sammie. They are both Korean American and are trying to have a good time in Korea – you know how we are known for our hospitality right?" Woo Bin smiled at the two girls before turning to Yi Jung, hoping his Casanova side was taking over. Yi Jung looked at the two girls and suddenly an icy voice came out of his mouth.

"Get out."

The two looked at the potter, startled by such a reception and started gathering their belongings and heading towards the door. Another thing that was known to the world about Yi Jung, except for his bed records, is that he doesn't like to repeat something.

"Yi Jung-ah…the hell was that?" Woo Bin's seriousness was scary. The room suddenly got silent and the rest of the group stared at both heartthrobs.

"Didn't feel like talking to strangers. Don't need extra people in order to have a good evening, do we now?" Yi Jung snarled at Woo Bin.

"Ah la laa, Ok Ok, let's not make this a big deal." It was Jan Di who spoke up. "Yi Jung Sunbae is right. We should have fun old-school style." Her smile suddenly went from patient to devilish. "How about a game of Truth or Dare? – Same rules as the time in my apartment!"

"Call! Can we do shots instead? I don't want to get kissed by one of those three guys anymore…" Ji Hoo added. He shivered at the memory few years ago at Jan Di's small apartment.

"No! I want kisses!" Jun Pyo shouted looking at Jan Di with prying eyes. The latter rolled her eyes at how obvious her man could be.

"Alright. It's your choice. Either kiss or shots." Everyone was starting to settle in a circle, Ga Eul strategically sitting between Jan Di and Ji Hoo while Yi Jung sat between Jun Pyo and Woo Bin.

Jan Di took the first turned and the bottle aimed Ji Hoo. She devilishly smiled and asked her colleague.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, what's happening between you and Nurse Jang?"

Ji Hoo's eyes widen a bit and then returned to their calm state. He then suddenly stood up, at the surprise of everyone and starting walking towards Jan Di. Jun Pyo was the most surprised one and suddenly got up and kissed Ji Hoo on the cheek. Everyone started laughing at how ridiculous Jun Pyo was acting. Jan Di was shaking her head with embarrassment. Ji Hoo then proceeded to take Jan Di's shot and down it.

Ji Hoo then sat down and smirked to the guys before spinning the bottle on his own. Ga Eul was to answer the next question.

Ji Hoo carefully thought his question before speaking it, scared to offend either Ga Eul or Yi Jung, but he knew some curiosities needed to be answered.

"Ga Eul-ah...do you think Seung Ho is the one?"

Everyone turned their eyes to Ji Hoo. He knew he was out of line but he needed to help Yi Jung. Bros first.

Ga Eul stared at Ji Hoo with big eyes, shocked by the sudden question. She thought about it took Ji Hoo's shot before taking her own as well. Everyone was amused at how Ga Eul was behaving. She was definitively more adventurous than her shy-self and it was amusing to see how alcohol affected her. She then smiled at everyone and took the bottle in her hand.

"I guess I don't need to answer it then! My turn now! Mwahahahaha!" She laughed at the spinning bottle until it stopped in front of Yi Jung. She looked up and looked at him in the eyes. She wanted to ask so many questions, so many thoughts were running through her head and all she was able to come up with was…

"Why did you come back?"

Yi Jung looked at her earnestly. He could see the pain, the confusion, the hate, the hurt and yet…he could see she still loved him deep inside, something she would never admit. He forgot for a moment that they were surrounded by their friends and he confessed to her his reasons, as if they were alone in the noisy club booth.

"I came back to make things right. I've given up something on the Namsan Stairs four years ago. I came to correct it."

Everyone else was confused except for Ga Eul and Yi Jung. Ga Eul could feel the tears prick her eyes and she didn't want to let them fall. How could Yi Jung confess so easily? Four years ago…she never forgot how hard it was to make that decision. And yet he was there, easily telling her he wanted to change what happened there between them. Why? As thoughts jumbled in her head, she took a shot and downed it abruptly, grinning to her friends.

"To a smarter Yi Jung. For learning how regrets and mistakes feel on one's life." And with that she took another shot. Nobody was swift enough to stop her from drinking so they just pulled the bottles away. Yi Jung, wanting to change the mood, quickly took the bottle in his hands and continued playing.

After learning that Woo Bin had a small crush on Jae Kyung and that Jun Pyo is very ticklish from his neck, the bottle Yi Jung spun felt on Ga Eul for the first time. He only had one question he was dying for her to answer. Even if she had the choice of refusing and drinking instead, he knew he wouldn't waste a chance to ask it.

"Ga Eul-yang…What happened to your beliefs on fate and destiny?"

They stared at each other again, playing this game of dominance on each other. They didn't want to lose to the other, their pride taking over their feelings. Ga Eul wanted to be right when she thought she was over him. Yi Jung wanted to confirm that his country bumpkin wasn't over him yet. He made sure never to cut eye contact with her and she was doing a good job holding the stare. Her hands found the glass shot and rose it to eye level.

"To growing up and to giving up on far-fetched ideas of love." She gulped her shot painfully in front of the others around. She could feel the tears prickling her eyes again as she talked. It hurt her so much to say she's given up on the notion of fate but she surely wasn't going to admit to the one that broke her heart that she still believed he was her destined one. But years taught her better than to believe she could change a man's heart. She wasn't giving herself credits for discontinuation of Yi Jung's philandering ways. She believed he matured and that he was bored of his old ways. She never thought she could be the cause of his celibacy these last few years and she certainly would never believe she owned this Casanova's heart.

Yi Jung had enough. He suddenly realized maybe his efforts were in vain, too little too late. He took his beer and chugged it down as well, few droplets falling on his chin. He stood up and left the booth, his eyes dark with anger and regrets. He went down to a small open booth that was available and ordered few bottles of good rum and vodka. He allowed few girls to sit around him, feeling the buzz and the sweet feeling of being desired once again. He hasn't allowed himself to approach girls this way since he realized he only needed one. Their smell was endearing but not essential, their touches didn't elicit any sparkles in Yi Jung's body but he contented himself of what he could get. He just wanted to forget. Not being able to face reality, he just turned to booze. He was going back to his old ways, hiding behind meaningless adventures and high amounts of expensive alcohol.

Yi Jung went on his old world for who knows how long. Girls wouldn't leave his area and the drinks kept flowing so he was losing notion of time. It is only when Ji Hoo came to get him that he realized it was close to 4AM. He was going to tell this cute blonde one to join him for the night when Ji Hoo dragged him away too quickly.

"Drink a cup of hot tea and sober up. I need your help." Ji Hoo said to Yi Jung. Yi Jung came back to the booth that was now messy with drinks and bottles everywhere, bodies were also laying here and there, mostly tired and knocked out from too much alcohol. Yi Jung drank the water and the tea that was presented to him and helped Ji Hoo put Jan Di and Jun Pyo in the Shinhwa's car. It is only when the driver drove off that Ji Hoo talked again.

"Listen, I'll take Woo Bin home. Can you take care of Ga Eul? I don't know her address and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't forgive me if I lingered my hands too much on her now, would you?"

That sentence was like a wake-up call to Yi Jung. He suddenly realizes the situation he was in and forced himself as sober as he could. The only fear he had is that being really drunk, his manly urges were often enhanced, and thus the need for casual sex partners so often. He just hoped that he would be able to control his needs tonight. Despite his loss of lucidity, he knew better than to treat Ga Eul like a lady despite his poor state. He didn't want to risk the wrath of his friends and especially not Jan Di's.

Yi Jung and Ji Hoo helped Woo Bin to sit down as best as he could in the back seat and Ji Hoo took the seat beside him while the driver took off. Yi Jung came back to the booth and saw Ga Eul sleeping soundly on a bench, her mouth slightly open and drool coming off. It was an amusing picture that was quite a contrast with the bold and blunt Ga Eul he just witnessed. He put one arm under her neck and the other one in the crook of her knees and walked with her in his arms to his car. He carefully sat her on the backseat and took the seat beside her, while the driver started the car. Yi Jung kept her in his arms, her head on his shoulder. He was happy she was serene and sleeping, reminding him of better days he saw with her.

They soon arrived to her place and Yi Jung fetched her keys in her purse. He took her in his arms once again and unlocked her front door and dropped her on her bed. He was really tired tonight. After all the emotions and the surprises, he just wanted to go home and sleep at last, not be tempted by her body laying lazily on the bed. He turned around quickly and went to her fridge and took a glass of water. He then added more water and took some hangover medicine.

He was about to walk back to Ga Eul's room when her small figure appeared in the door frame. She was awake and still drunk. She was trying to sober up in his opinion.

He gave her the medicine which she downed easily. Her hair was messy, her clothes were wrinkled but she still looked very pretty. He smiled at her, innocently while she realized that Yi Jung was in her kitchen, giving her hangover remedy.

"How are you feeling? Do you want me to make you some tea?" Yi Jung asked caringly. He was worried that she would feel sick after he leaves so he wanted to make sure she was fine. She nodded slightly and smiled at him.

"Yi Jung-ah, make two cups. You should sober up before leaving as well. I'm going to change in my pyjamas and I'll come back down."

Yi Jung wasn't sure what to do. His brain was telling him he should go and let her handle the rest as she was awake, his heart was telling him to stay here with her the whole night, slowly convincing her that he was the man for her, in this drunk state. He made tea as he was trying to straighten his thoughts, trying to concentrate on the tea, the fragrance, the taste, trying to think about anything else but Ga Eul in only her pj's.

He went to the living room where she was laying on the couch, playing around the various channels on her television to find something good to watch. She ended up leaving the television on an episode of "Love, Now" on low volume. (a/n: my dedicate to this new tw-series I'm following~)

Yi Jung sat down near where he head was laying and put the tea in front of her. She took it and inhaled the comforting scent. She felt awake and yet…she wanted to act drunk, act bold. She wanted to cherish this opportunity, this night where she could just blame everything on the alcohol. She got up on her elbow and suddenly placed her head on Yi Jung's lap. It was comfortable. She felt like she belonged there, near him.

"Yi Jung-ah…"

* * *

AHH! Don't hate me for the suspense! :P I feel evil everytime I leave you guys hanging like that but...it's my pleasure hahaha! I will try to update at least once before I start school on the 8th of July!

Enjoy summer all! xo


End file.
